The Fury of Firestorm
Young Justice is an upcoming american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2010 Animated of the same name, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, Plot The youngest super heroes of the Arrowverse joined up for Young Justice, as they discover a sinister threat that could have catastrophic consequences. Cast Young Justice * Peyton Meyer as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Trevor Jackson as Batwing/Lucas Fox * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Mike Winchester * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Naomi Scott as Variant/Scarlett Taylor * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Curran Walters as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Garrett Backstrom as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers Wells * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Kent Barr * Bobb'e J. Thompson as The Signal/Duke Thomas * Lili Reinhart as Caitlin Fairchild * Nicholas Hamilton as Grunge/Eddie Chang * Dakota Fanning as Freefall/Roxanne Spaulding * Owen Teague as Burnout/Robert Lane * Meaghan Martin as Breakout/Holly Denton * Dylan Minnette as Hardbody/Lance Wielder * Tye Sheridan as Apollo/Ray Summers * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Katherine McNamara as Speedy/Mia Dearden * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Josh Green as The Double/Miles Duncan * Max Charles as Green Canary/Connor Lance * Rachel G. Fox as Rocket/Raquel Ervin * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Cody Christian as Lagoon Boy/Garth Starr * Israel Broussard as Hourman/Rick Tyler * Jaeden Lieberher as Superboy/Jon Hardy * Braeden Lemasters as Offspring/Luke O'Brian * Leon Thomas III as Static/Virgil Hawkins Villains * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Bernadette Saquibal as Hyrax/Veronica Dale * Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa * Finn Wolfhard as Lachlan Luthor * Emilia McCarthy as Eliza Luthor * Jadin Gould as Rachel Luthor * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Aidan Fink as Lucas Luthor * Paul Dano as Julian Luthor * Nick Krause as Lenny Luthor Supporting Characters * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Melissa Beniost as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Julianna Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin/Cynthia Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Ice Cube as Steel/John Henry Irons * Christina Applegate as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Jerry Trainor as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsof as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christain Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Saad Siddiqui as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Emilia Clarke as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Ryan Kelley as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Lobo * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Jessica Truscott as Quicker/Janet Winchester * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Scott Cann as The Atom/Al Pratt * Candice Patton as Iris West * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Taylor Swift as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein * Conor Leslie as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Britt Robertson as Deborah Poulos * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Dane DeHaan as Ferro Lad/Andrew Nolan * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * James McAvoy as Doctor Strangefate/Charles Xaiver * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Zac Efron as Bulletman/Jim Barr * Summer Glau as Ravager/Rose Wilson * Lily James as Valerie Perez * Anna Faris as Rachel Begai * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Denise Crosby as Rebecca Frost * Amy Seimetz as The Flash/Mary Maxwell * Jeffrey Combs as Jimmy Swain * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Bill Mumy as Roger Braintree * Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane * Joe Keery as Ray Dorman * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Richard Belzer as Joe Kline * Biff Manard as Michael Murphy * Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield * Bryan Cranston as Phillip Moses Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Synopsis To be added Release To be added Confirmed plot points * Bulletgirl uses Guns in this show Episodes Introduction 'In the Present day. When I was merely on the meet my father, leaving me orphaned only to the care of an new friend. Once I camed to age I decided to travel arround the world and train alongside the world's greatest martial artist and fighters, Young Teenagers. Now that i'm ready, I decided to start my mission, but for it I have to be something else, a titans, something that can inspire fear onto the supersticious and cowardly lot. we are.... the Young Justice' Home Media To be added